Difficult Revelations
by KissingYouGoodbyee
Summary: Set during their freshman year of high school Puck and Santana share their first 'I love you' after a few months of being together.


Puck had known Santana his entire life. They grew up in the same town and Lima wasn't exactly the biggest place in the world. Fuck. He'd like to get out of there the moment that he turned eighteen, yet there he was a fourteen year old boy, freshman at the shitty high school known as McKinley. The thing about Puck and Santana was that they had been inseparable ever since the start of the school year and there was no way in hell the mohawked teenager was about to complain. She was fucking hot and he loved that whole bitch attitude she had going on. Plus, the sex wasn't all that bad either and by not all that bad it was the best sex he ever had.

They had taken each other's virginities over the summer and ever since they were each other's personal fuck buddy. And as long as Puck was getting laid then he was going to be sit tight and let her do her thing, even if that meant being a huge bitch. Hell, Puck fucking like it when she was all raging bitch and shit. They'd scream at each other and then the sex would be about a thousand times hotter and he was down for that.

It was another day of shitty school but whatever. He'd deal. He was walking down the hall, acting like the hot shit he was, on his way to see a certain Latina that he'd pretty much been with for a couple of months now. He smirked as he saw some guys slushie that Berry chick. She was annoying as all hell and she deserved it as far as he was concerned. She was annoying and a loser. Of course the guys were going to slushie her. It was just the way the system as McKinley worked and he wasn't about to disturb that so he just let out a laugh and kept making his way down the hall.

He spotted Santana from afar, laughing it up with her friends or as the entire school knew them as the Unholy Trinity, which he didn't quite get. He'd only been with Santana and she was definitely the hottest and kinkiest out of the bunch, but that Fabray chick was so damn uptight. If he even just looked at her then he got this whole lecture about God and shit. He was Jewish. He didn't give a flying fuck about her stupid Christian crap. Whatever. She was hot but she definitely wasn't worth it, which is why he didn't understand why Finn was into her. He'd been trying to get at her ever since the start of the school year but Puck was positive that wasn't going to happen…ever.

The dumb blonde and the stuck up blonde, as he nicknamed them, in his head at least, scurried off to do whatever stupid Cheerleading activities they had planned and that meant that Santana was free. Free for him to hit on her at least. He stalked down the hall with his sly smirk plastered on his face, something that he was rarely seen without, placing his hand on the locker as he leaned over and looked at her.

"Hey, babe." He greeted, the smirk never leaving his face. This was how he always looked, especially when he was around her. He was cocky and kind of a dick but she was just as cocky and kind of a bitch. They worked.

"Puckerman." She greeted with her own cocky smirk that was definitely a trademark. It was kind of scary just how alike they could be but at the same time they were so very different. Too fucking scary if you asked him.

"I know a supply closest with our name on it." He suggested, raising his eyebrow at her. It was obvious how much he wanted her in that moment, the lust practically radiating off of him. It had been a few days since they hooked up and he was practically dying. He needed her and he needed her now.

Santana slams her locker shut and looked up at him. She pretended to think about it for a minute eve thought the answer was obvious. She was never able to resist the boy standing before her and it wasn't like she was going to start now. "One condition," she started, giving her own mischievous look that every time Puck saw it he knew was in for it. "You catch me first." She finished with a husky whisper right in his ear, the kind that always sent shivers down his body before she took off running, making Puck work for it for once.

He watched her as she took off running, the Cheerio skirt swaying as she made her way down the hall. Oh yes, he was definitely in for it but it made him want her all that much more. Puck took off running after her, following her out of the school building and out to the football field. "Not part of the deal, Lopez." He reminded her, slightly out of breath as he looked around and noticed that it was just the two of them. He was seriously confused but whatever; he was down with whatever she had in mind.

She scoffed and grabbed his hand taking him out to the middle of the field. Puck was so fucking lost and it wasn't helping matters that she was only confusing him more and more. The last time they were standing in the middle of that field she declared him her boyfriend and he was down with that. He had the hottest girl in the entire school and he wasn't about to exactly turn her down. Plus, if he was being honest with himself he liked her, he liked her a whole hell of a lot.

"Just shut up and listen to me." Santana glared; annoyed that he couldn't just trust her for once. He always had to question every little thing that she did and it would piss her off to no end. Granted a lot of the shit that he did pissed her off but that wasn't the point. She finished leading him to the middle of the field, looking around before looking at him. "Puckerman, I…" She stopped talking, suddenly freezing because she couldn't do it. She couldn't say what she was about to say.

He cocked his eyebrow in confusion, waiting for her to say the words that he knew were coming. He may have acted like a douche with no feelings but the thing was that he really did care about her. Fuck, it was even more than care but he wasn't going to say anything until she said it first. No way was he about to look like some pussy guy who could just get walked all over. "You?" He asked, waiting for her to finish about what she was about to say.

"I.." She started again but found that she couldn't. Typical. There she was standing in the middle of the field with him, which she was now thinking was one of the dumbest ideas that she ever had, trying to tell him how she felt and she couldn't. The Latina was stuck and the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. "Puckerman, I fucking love you, okay?" It wasn't supposed to come out like that but it just happened and she couldn't help it. At least she got the words out.

Puck stepped back slightly, getting this look on his face that he knew Santana wouldn't be able to read. He always did shit like that to freak her out. He had no clue as to why he liked to freak her out so much but whatever. He just did. He didn't say anything and instead just kept looking at her. It was all that much more fun.

"Fuck." The Latina whispered to herself. He didn't feel even remotely the same way and there she was, standing with her boyfriend like an idiot. He obviously thought that they were just fuck buddies and wanted nothing more to do with her. She couldn't blame him. Over the past couple of months she showed him that she was fifty kinds of fucked up and who would ever want to be with her? No one. "Forget it. We're just fuck buddies." She muttered and then ran off in the direction that she came, not even wanting to hear what he had to say. It would end up hurting too much and the last thing that she ever wanted anyone to see was that she was hurt. Being a cold bitch worked more in her favor.

"Shit." Puck whispered to himself just as she started running off. Obviously his dumbass took too long and there she was, thinking that all he wanted her was for sex as she ran off into the school. "Lopez, stop." He called out after her but the girl just kept on running. "I love you, too." He yelled, smiling a little as she stopped and turned around. The look on her face obviously told him she was in total shock.

Santana couldn't believe the words that just came out of Puck's mouth but once they fully registered she just ran right back towards him. Once she arrived right in front of him she hit him in the chest. "I fucking hate you." She muttered with a smile before kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Puck let out a chuckle with her words, knowing that they weren't even partially true. "Yeah, yeah. Love you, too, Lopez." He whispered against her soft lips before finally kissing her. He was pretty damn happy. He had the girl and he was in love. Nothing could destroy them.


End file.
